1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a Lens moving MODULE.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a mobile device including a mobile phone pursues the goals of miniaturization and slimness, manufacturers are attempting to reduce the size of parts which are to be mounted on the mobile device. In order to realize improved function as well as the miniaturization of the parts mounted on the mobile device, the high-density integration of technology is being applied.
Currently, a general Lens moving MODULE for a mobile device is gradually changed from a type having a fixed focus function to a high specification type having additional functions. The representative additional functions include an auto-focusing function and an optical zoom function. In order to realize the additional functions, a piezoelectric actuator for feeding a lens is essentially required. The simplification, miniaturization, and high performance of the actuator are further required.
The piezoelectric actuator, used to realize the auto-focusing function which is widely applied to the Lens moving MODULE for the mobile device in recent years, representatively includes a voice coil type, a piezoelectric type, and a step motor type.
Currently, the mobile device has been developed such that a variety of functions are combined with each other. Further, in light of the characteristics of the mobile phone, the size limit increases continuously. Hence, several parts which are applied to the mobile phone must also have subminiature size so as to remain competitive. This is also applicable to the Lens moving MODULE.
Thus, the recent piezoelectric actuators applied to the Lens moving MODULE for the mobile device mainly use the voice coil type and the piezoelectric type, because they can advantageously reduce the size.
Each of the voice coil type and the piezoelectric type has advantages and disadvantages. The voice coil type is superior in terms of the cost of materials and a drive circuit, while the piezoelectric type is superior in terms of the size and reliability.
Therefore, the development of a Lens moving MODULE which realizes high performance, miniaturization, and low cost while having the advantages of the above-mentioned types is urgent.